The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Screen Warp Glitch Go to the very edge of a screen that Link can walk to another screen from. Move towards the edge of the screen and just before it begins to scroll press "Select". Press "Select" again to get rid of the map and Link should now be on the new screen but in the place he was on the old one. Note: This glitch has been fixed in the DX version and in some later revisions of the GB cart. Marin Follows 1) Marin must be by the windmill in Mabe Village 2) At Marins house, use the screen warp glitch north. Marin will be in a different spot than usual. (Note: The game will have to be restarded because after warping, Link will be in the wall). Marin Attacks 1) At Tarin and Marins house, warp right 2)Go right on the trees and jumps off If Link goes south, the moblin should look like Marin with a sword and shield. The moblin-Marin attacks and can be defeated. (Oddly, if Link warps north, the moblin will warp with him, and look normal(The Item Warp)) Bowwow Follows / Item Warp 1) Go to Madam Meowmeows 2) Warp any direction 3) Bowwow will be there Bowwow goes wherever Link warps from ''there, and so on This will work with any living thing (Like Coocoos or Monsters). Secret Entrance 1) Go to Fishing Hole 2)Warp lined up with where Madame Meowmeows house is If done correct, Link should end up inside Her house (Note: Sometimes Link will be in the swamp) (Note: If done on the leftmost side, Link could end up jumping off the house) Big Time Thief 1) Go to the Raft Shop and rent the raft from the owner. 2) Board it and sail two screens left. 3) Warp to the third screen and the raft will appear on land. Link can now sail anywhere on land with it. It can even become scrambled if Link brings it to certain areas. Warrior Woman 1) Go to the Phone Booth in Mabe Village. 2) Warp right. 3) Immediately walk right before Link falls into the water. There will be Grandma Ulrira who will attack Link with her sword. Warrior Woman II 1) Go to Tarin and Marin's House in Mabe Village. 2) Warp right. 3) Walk right through the trees. 4) Go down a screen. There will be Marin who will attack Link with her sword. Warrior Woman III 1) Go to the left most side of the screen below the Fishing Pond. 2) Warp up. 3) Link will be on the trees at the top of the screen, move up into the next screen (The second step may have to be done a number of times before Link gets far enough into the trees). Instead of a Moblin. there will be Grandma Ulrira running around shooting arrows. Warrior Woman IV 1) Go to the bottom of the screen with Marin and Tarin's house. 2) Warp down. 3) Link be on the trees at the bottom of the screen, move down into the next screen (The second step may have to be done a number of times before Link gets far enough into the trees). Instead of Octoroks there will be three Grandma Ulriras running around shooting people instead of rocks. Invisible Shield 1) Start a new game and go down to the beach where Link's sword is. 2) Warp left or right so that Link's sword follows him into the next screen. 3) Pick it and return to the previous screen. The original sword will have turned into… a level zero shield! This shield works just as well as the L-1 shield, except it’s invisible. Warning: If Link picks up the L-0 shield after collecting the Mirror Shield, the latter will be gone forever. Dungeon Destroyer 1) Enter any room in a dungeon where tiles fly out of the floor. 2) Warp to another room so that the tiles follow Link as well. Now when they come out of the floor, they will remove whatever wall or pit they happened to be on when they followed Link. In other words, they’re destroying their own dungeon! Stupid Monkeys 1) Go through the trading sequence until Link has the Bananas. 2) Go to the right side of Kanalet Castle where Kiki the Monkey is. 3) Warp left or down, make sure Kiki comes with Link. 4) Now give him the Bananas. He’ll call the other monkeys and they'll build the bridge in the middle of nowhere! Even weirder, if Link picks up the stick he leaves behind and return to where the bridge is supposed to be built, he will find a second stick waiting for him there. Extra Seashell 1) Go to the screen to the right of Marin and Tarin's house, the one with lots of bushes. 2) Cut down bushes until Link finds the Secret Seashell (don't collect it!). 3) Go to the top right corner of the screen and warp up. 4) The seashell should have warped up with Link, collect it. 5) Go back to the previous screen and cut down the bushes, the Secret Seashell will still be there and Link can collect it again. Double Item 1) Go to the screen in the Forest from where Link got the Mushroom. 2) Enter the cave on this screen. 3) Warp to the right. 5) Walk to the right, Link will appear in a room with a number of enemies in it. 6) Walk up to the next screen. Link is now on the screen where he gets the Magnifying Lens, except if he hasn't yet finished the trading sequence the Lens won't be there, and instead the item Link has will be. If Link hasn't yet started the trading sequence the Yoshi Doll will be there. DO NOT pick up this item though, if Link does, the Magnifying Lens will not be there once he completes the trading sequence. Marin Forever 1) Beat Level 3. 2) Go to Animal Village and warp past the sleeping walrus. 3) Get the key here in the desert area. 4) Warp back past the Walrus. 5) Go and get Marin. Marin will now follow Link forever. Later on in the game when Link normally sees Marin up in the mountains, he won't. If Link goes swimming, she will walk on water behind him. After Link beats level 4 and the ghost starts following him, Marin's sprite will look like a ghost too; to return her to normal, get rid of the ghost, then take her back to her house. To get rid of Marin, take her and wake up the Walrus. Bow-Wow Forever and Magic Stick 1) Beat Level 2, the Bottle Grotto. 2) Instead of returning Bow-Wow to Madam MeowMeow, go to Kanalet Castle as normal. 3) Since Kiki fights Bow-Wow to prevent progression, Link can just screen-warp to get over the gap. 4) Link can continue to get the Golden Leaves as normal. Using screen warp methods, Link can then manipulate the game screens to obtain the Slime Key, thus enabling the player to beat the Dungeon. So long as Link does not speak again to Madam MeowMeow, he will be able to keep Bow-Wow for the rest of the game. Also, if the game is otherwise beaten normally, Link will magically have the stick when Tarin asks for it, even though Link never actually obtained it. Fisherman's World *Saving in a glitch world is unadvised, doing so may cause data corruption, to escape without saving die and choose to continue* 1) Get 10 Rupees and go to the Fishing Pond. 2) Select warp down a screen. 3) The Fisherman should warp down too and be sitting in a tree (if he isn't, keep trying, Link may need to be on the left side of the screen before he warps to make it work). 4) Talk to the Fisherman and choose to fish. Link is now in the glitch world! This glitch world can be accesed in the DX version by performing the Kennel World glitch after killing two enemies. This can also be done by warping up from one screen south of the fishing hole. If Link is near him, talk. If not, remember where he is, restart, and try again! Cornerstones 1) Go into the Mysterious Forest. 2) Find any upper right corner of the solid areas the trees are on (like the one below Link in the first screenshot). 3) Equip the Power Bracelet. 4) Use the Power Bracelet to pick up the corner. Link will pick up the corner as a stone and underneath will be revealed the top left part of a doorway. No Fishing 1) Go to the Fishing Pond. 2) Pay to play then catch a fish or let one get away. 3) When the Fisherman asks if Link wants to cast again say "Not now". 4) He'll say something about having more passion, as soon as this message disappears press A + B + Select + Start to bring up the "save and quit" or "continue" screen. 5) Choose to continue. Link will appear back at the fishing pond, but he can now walk around as though it were a normal area. If Link has the flippers he can swim to the left and appear in the Raft shop, or he can go right to appear in Bow-Wow's kennel. Heart Freeze 1) First, Link will need to have the boomerang and three pieces of a heart container. 2) Now go into an area from which Link can exit the screen relatively quickly and that has a piece of heart container. 3) Throw Link's boomerang at the piece of heart container and try to catch it precisely as Link exits the screen. If timed right, Link will collect it as he is going to another screen, the game will start going berzerk at this point. The music will go haywire, the graphics will mess up, and the game will freeze up. Link won't even be able to hit all buttons to reset or save! Doing the glitch when Link doesn't have 3 heart pieces already results in an immediate crash. Moldorm Glitch World 1) Get the flippers if Link doesn't already have them. 2) Then in Tail Cave (dungeon 1) go to the boss' room. 3) Have the Roc's feather equipped and fall into the hole. 4) While Link is falling, hold Up and the Feather button, until Link jumps off the top of the screen Link appears. The screen will fade and Link will appear in an alternate glitch world. Don't climb up the ladder! Instead, go through the floor. Link can now wander around in the glitch world. Bad Map 1) Start a new game. 2) Get Link's shield back from Tarin. 3) Pause the game (Link must not leave the house). The "location pointer" will indicate that Link is somewhere in the mountains at the top of the map. Once Link leaves the house this will fix itself. On the Spot Running 1) Equip the Pegasus Boots and the Shovel. 2) Hold the button the Pegasus Boots are on to start "charging" up for a run. 3) While Link is still "charging" press the button for the Shovel and immediately release both buttons. Link will run on the spot until there is control input. Kennel World *Saving in a glitch world is unadvised, doing so may cause data corruption. To escape without saving die and choose to continue* 1) Decide which rendition of the glitch world desired to enter and kill the appropriate number of enemies (if Link kills none he will be taken to Gopongo Swamp (DX) or Yarna Desert (B&W)). 2) Go to the Screen with Madam Meow Meow's house. 3) Stand above the kennel, touching the roof. 4) Hold down. 5) While holding down tap right so that Link moves one pixel to the right. 6) Continue step five until Link goes to the right so far that he is able to move down the right side of the kennel. 7) Link will now be standing next to the kennel but will be further "into" the kennel than he can normally be. 8) Hold down and left. Link will enter the kennel door from behind and will appear in the glitch world (unless he killed no enemies). Which rendition of the glitch world Link appears in is decided by the number of enemies he has killed since loading the save file. Worlds 10 - 31(10 enemies to 31 enemies killed) are for the most part completely useless/cannot be navigated. World 32 is the same as world 1, world 33 is the same as world 2 and so on. When Link first appears in the glitch world he will not be able to be seen, hold up and left to move the screen up then hold left to move the screen left where Link will be able to be seen and moved (this screen Link moves up and left to is the screen which is used use as the starting screen, not the one first seen apon entering the glitch world). Or, if immediately after entering the glitch world, tap up(but don't move the screen) and then use the Pegasus boots and Link skips down 3-4 screens. File Corruption *Turning the Game Boy off while it is saving data or doing anything to saved data could potentially delete or corrupt all saved games* 1) Choose a save file to delete (it may be wise to make a copy of an existing save file to do this to), one with as much of the game done as possible is preferable. 2) Choose to delete the game and as soon as A is pressed to delete it turn the Game Boy off. Now turn the Game Boy back on, if the save file is gone, the Game Boy was turned off too late. If the file is still there load it up and check Link's items, some of them may have been corrupted or deleted. Also check the map, all the squares may have become blank as though Link had never visited the areas. If anything has happened then explore Koholint Island, the game will probably have "rolled back", that is, it thinks Link has just started a new game or is partway through a game, but he may still have all his items. Note: The reason why the items are gone because when delete is pressed, it will delete the file one item, Square, ect at a time. Lucky Fish 1) Get at least 15 Rupees and go fishing. 2) Catch the runt nearest the surface to get it out of the way. 3) Catch the lunker closest to the bank. The Fisherman says he'll give Link 20 Rupees but he will receive 32 instead. Cheap Cheat 1) Go to the shop and pick up an expensive item. 2) Take it to the counter and buy it. 3) As soon as the game starts to take Link's money press Start + Select + A + B and choose Save & Quit. 4) Reload the game. Link will have the item, and the money that hadn't been deducted when the game saved will still be his. Category:Glitches